nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten
Forgotten is the eleventh episode of Nexus Academy's first season and the eleventh episode overall. It premiered on September 25, 2015. Plot November 21, 5016 Dakota is training in a room in the Armory, forcefully destroying his artificial enemies. As he is finishing up, Quincy and Claire enter together, to Dakota's surprise. Quincy observes that Dakota has been training for hours for the past few days, which Dakota acknowledges, saying that the events of the dance have left him seeing the importance of training. Claire takes the opportunity to ask Dakota if he could help train them in their powers, which Dakota reluctantly agrees to. After hearing them explain their powers to him, Dakota offers to begin immediately, but Quincy tells him they have to meet later, because he has his mandatory meeting with the guidance counselor. Before departing, Quincy tells him that he is very close to finding a creature which resembles those which attacked them at the dance. Erica is attending one of her private lessons with Professor Wing in the latter's classroom. Professor Wing tells Erica she has a word she is thinking, hidden behind the mental wall she has constructed. After trying and failing to breach the wall through concentration, Erica asks Wing if there is something she is missing. Wing states that it is up to her to figure it out. This irritates Erica, and Wing tells her that teachers won't always be there to give her answers. Erica calms down, and continues to try, only to discover that her free period is over. Erica departs her class, only to run into Quincy, who promptly apologizes. Erica asks him where he is coming from, and he tells her the guidance counselor. Erica is shocked to discover that Quincy no longer remembers the attack at the dance, instead saying it was super fun. Erica presses harder and Quincy states he is dizzy. A worried Erica escorts him off screen. Erica visits John in the medical wing. After she greets him, John reluctantly admits that it is good to see her. The two bicker playfully a bit, before John mentions his injuries. Erica apologizes and John asks how she is holding up. Erica expresses guilt over the people hurt and killed, including John. John reminds her there was nothing she could have done, and changes the subject to her lessons with Professor Wing. When this further upsets her, he asks her how much longer she thinks he'll be trapped in the medical bay. They resume their playful bickering, until Erica mentions her strange encounter with Quincy. John and Erica agree that there is something sketchy about the mentioned guidance counselor. There is a brief moment of romantic tension. The scene fades out as John starts to relate a plan to Erica. Dakota and Claire eventually decide to move forward with training without the missing Quincy. At Dakota's urgings, Claire levitates the water from a water bottle. Seeing her lack of experience, Dakota starts to become extremely critical, pushing her and telling her she isn't trying despite her best efforts. Claire gets temporarily enraged and manages to freeze all the water in the room. Dakota takes advantage of this and tries to recreate it. He throws towels at her, and eventually a piece of wood which he stops right before it hits her, insulting her. Claire storms out, furious. Erica arrives at the guidance counselor's office. He asks her why she moved up her appointment, and she bursts into fake tears. Flustered, he allows her to take a seat. The guidance counselor starts to ask her strange questions, and starts to refer to some sort of technical process. He seems to resolve to remove her memories of John, and exits the room to retrieve some materials from the closet. Erica goes through his things, and grabs some of his papers. When the counselor returns, she strains and manages to wipe his memories of the event. Erica retrieves a glass vial marked "Quincy Sanders". In the Medical Wing, John complains about being confined to his bed. John notes the empty bed where Ender Ravager had been sleeping yesterday, and mentions it to a nurse. She continues to brush off his questions, and he turns violent before being sedated by a group of nurses. Lock watches from the shadows, frowning. Claire arrives at Creature Club, irate at being seemingly abandoned by Quincy, where she is greeted cheerfully by Finn. Seeing she is without a partner, Finn pairs her with newcomer Dominic Reed. The two introduce themselves to each other and their powers, and Claire tells him a bit about Creature Club. Claire warns Dom to watch out for Rohlandu, and the scene ends as they start working on the project. Annabel confronts a still-upset Dakota in the gym. Though she attempts small-talk, Dakota immediately gets to the point and tries to break up with her. Though he is suspicious of her, he claims it is because there is too much in his life at the moment. Annabel begins to fake sorrow at this, and grows angry as he tries to justify it. She starts to yell about how she shouldn't have to worry about caring too much. Dakota apologizes and agrees to stay with her. As he departs for a break, she watches, smirking. In the Meal Room, Claire is still irate from Dakota's mistreatment of her. To her surprise, he arrives, and apologizes for how harsh he was. She too apologizes for her role in the argument. Dakota reveals that he feels like he didn't do enough to help during the dance, and Claire assures him he did all he could. They agree to forgive each other, and perhaps train together again sometime. Professor Wing is tidying up her classroom when Erica appears in her doorway, watching her cautiously. Erica begins to probe Wing's mind for the information she wants, and Wing pretends not to notice as Erica picks out memories on whatever the strange liquid is. She discovers that this is a current method of storing stolen memories. She exits, smirking, as Wing watches. Erica finds Quincy reading in the meal room, and attempts to offer him the memory-serum in the form of a drink she got. Quincy replies that he's good, and Erica continues to push him before Quincy finally accepts the drink. After he takes a sip, he spits all over the table, saying they're all going to die. As a confused Quincy adjusts to the restored memories, Erica takes her leave. Guest Cast Co-Stars *Craig Selbrede as Vanessa Wing *"Sue Storm" as Annabel Steel *TJ Ahmed as Dominic Reed *"Clint Barton" as Finn Heckley Trivia * Similarly to how Lock & Key focused on Lock Reach, Forgotten focuses on Erica Lane. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes